Many patients struggle with ingesting entire pills, capsules, tablets and other solid medications, and even some liquid medications. In order to facilitate ingesting the medication, many times a healthcare provider or patient will crush the pill into a powder form and mix the powdered medication in which a food substrate in order to provide a taste pleasing formulation. For example, the powdered medication may be mixed in with apple sauce and the patient then consumes the apple sauce and powder mixture. In some instances, the pill or medicine may be broken in half or into parts. This mixture is typically provided in a medicine dispenser cup. The cup is then typically disposed of or, in some instances, may be sanitized for reuse. Additionally, sometimes entire, meaning non-crushed, medication, is intermixed with the apple sauce to aid in ingesting.
This practice has many disadvantages. For example, the practice is susceptible for transfer of bacteria and infection when the provider transfers, for example, the applesauce from the applesauce container to whatever container is being used to mix the powdered medication in with. Additionally, many times the patient may not want to consume the entire contents of, in the apple sauce example, the applesauce that the powdered medication is in. If the patient consumes less than the full amount, they do not receive the proper dosage of medication. This is particularly problematic if the health care provider is likely to provide more than a desired amount of the host food. Furthermore, sometimes the medication is placed in the container before the food product is added and the medication adheres to the bottom of the container and is not consumed.
For at least the foregoing reasons, there is a need for improved equipment and techniques for facilitating ingestion of medications.